


Ensamt i bunkern

by pigalle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bunkern, svenska
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tycker det är ensamt utan Cas i bunkern, tills Cas faktiskt kommer tillbaka.</p>
<p>Kort, ganska "fluffy" kort fanfic.</p>
<p>(Will translate into English within short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensamt i bunkern

**Author's Note:**

> Jag skrev den här då jag kände att jag ville skriva en SPNfic på svenska till "Speak your language day". Jjag kommer någon gång snart att översätta den till engelska också.

Dean ställde ner tallriken med smörgåsar han brett åt sig och Sam på bordet i bunkerns bibliotek. Sam satt vid det, försjunken i den research han höll på med.

“Har du hittat något?”

Sam tittade upp vid frågan, och svarade sedan: “Nej”, och återgick sedan till datorn framför honom.

“Ingenting? Är du helt säker?”

“Dean, kom du hit bara för att störa mig?”

“Neeeej, självklart inte,, var fick du det ifrån?” sa Dean och viftade avvärjande på ena handen.

“Dean, vad är det?” Sam hade nu fällt ihop datorn, helt fokuserad på sin bror.

“Det finns inget att göra här! Och Cas är Gud vet vart, du är det enda sällskapet jag har!”

En dörr någonstand i bunkern öppnades och stängdes, följt av fotsteg. Winchester bröderna tittade på varandra, men insåg snart att det inte var någon fara när de såg Cas komma mot dem. Dock blev de minst sagt förvånade när Cas helt kom inom synhåll.

“Öh, Cas? Vart är din kläder?” Sams fråga var helt logisk då Cas bara hade ett par kalsonger på sig, den vanliga kavajen och trenchcoaten ingenstans att se.

“De var smutsiga. Jag lade in dem i tvättmaskinen.” Självklart sa han det som om det var det mest uppenbara i världen, något Dean tyckte var väldigt likt honom att göra.

“Emh, varför… varför tog du inte på dig andra kläder?”

“Har du kläder åt mig Dean?” Hans ansiktsuttryck var hoppfullt och lysande, så väldigt … sött - vid brist på bättre ord - att Dean inte kunde hjälpa att han rodnade.

“Eh, ja, du kan få… eh, låna kläder.”

Dean ställde sig upp, redo att gå till sitt rum, när Cas helt plötsligt var rakt framför honom.

“Tack Dean”, nästan viskade han och stirrade djupt in i Deans ögon.

Dean kunde inte göra annat än att stirra rakt tillbaka, och kände hur hans kinder blev varmare och varmare. På något sätt kom Cas bara närmare och närmare, Dean fick det svårare och svårare att hålla emot lusten att titta ned på Cas läppar.

När han tillslut gjorde det, var Cas bara några centimeter från honom. Han kunde känna värmen utstrålas från Cas, och ville inget hellre än att omfamna Cas just där och då.

_Eh, va fan._

Samtidigt som Dean lutade sig mot Cas, kom Cas själv närmare tills Dean hade sina armar runt Cas midja, Cas sin armar runt Deans hals, och deras läppar, åh deras läppar. Dean visste inte vem som var den som faktiskt startade kyssen, men han brydde sig inte riktigt. Han brydde sig inte ens att Sam var där, vilket han blev väldigt medveten om när Sam någon minut senare harklade sig.

Dean drog sig tillbaka med ett fåraktigt leende lekandes på läpparna. “Cas, kom”, sa han istället och drog med Cas till sitt rum **.**


End file.
